The Heir Of The Dark Lord
by AlexBelikov
Summary: It was a normal day for Percy Jackson, he was just on his way to the beach when a boy and an old man came with news that will put his life on another roller coaster. He had another evil grandfather, Tom Riddle, the amazing grandfather that died when he was only two years old. But now, Percy finds out that he isn't the same. Will he have the courage to stand against him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is a story about Voldemort's grandson, Percy Jackson. The story starts at the summer after the Second Titan war, Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard didn't die and a bit after the start of the Order of The Phoenix, after Harry's trial, and if I'm forgetting things from the books just tell, I haven't read Harry Potter for long time.**

* * *

_**Harry's point**__** of**_** view**

It was a few days for me at the headquarters when Professor Dumbledore came into the kitchen it the middle of the dinner with a grim on his face.

Mrs. Weasly offered him to sit down and have dinner with us but he politely refused and said he has an important announcement to make. We all shot our heads up to him.

He took a deep breath and said. "Lord Voldemort has a grandson."

We all kept staring at him in total shock... _Voldemort? A grandson?_

Sirius was the first one to come out of the shock, "Is he some kind of threat to us?" He asked grimly trying to figure out what will be our next move, at least that how it seemed.

"Not currently." Said Dumbledore. "But if Voldemort will recruit him to his side he is certainly will be a serious threat."

"So you are saying that we need to find him before Voldemort does?" I joined to conversion hoping the answer will be no. I really didn't want to make friends with the grandson of the one that made my life so horrible. The one that killed my parents, the reason I lived with the Dursley's all those years, that one that being haunting me ever since I was born. And now I need to babysit his stupid grandson? He'll probably be as much as evil. Yay.

"Exactly, Harry." Dumbledore said and my shoulders fell with defeat. "You and I will be going to his home tomorrow, his name is Perseus Jackson, he lives in America with his mother, Sally Jackson, Voldemrt's daughter."

_ His father probably escaped... _I thought bitterly. _God, I really need to suffer that much in my life? Ugh! _

"He will stay here?" Ron asked probably thinking the same thing as I do, non of us is thrilled to get to know the grandson of Voldemort.

"Indeed." Said Dumbledore. And then he turned to me. "I will see you tomorrow, my boy." And he disappeared.

After dinner Ron, Hermione and I went up to mine and Ron's room, Hermione and Ron set on Ron's bed and I laid on mine burying me head in my pillow.

"You-Know-Who have a grandson?!" Ron exclaimed. "Yack! How do you think he would look? I mean, You-Know-Who is pretty disgusting, from what I heard I really didn't see him in person. Who would have married with him?"

"Believe me..." I muttered miserably. "He's disgusting, and his grandson will probably be twice as worst."

"You're forgetting that Tom Riddle was pretty handsome." Hermione said. "Maybe his grandson looks like Tom and not like You-Know-Who."

"I don't care how he looks like!" I snapped jumping from my bed, I shot daggers at Hermione and Ron. "This guy's grandfather is responsible for all my suffer! And I don't want to meet Voldemort Junior!"

"Same here, mate." Ron mumbled raising his hand.

"You want this guy on the wrong side?!" Hermione cried. "He is You-Know-Who's grandson! Imagine how powerful he is! Do you really want him against you?"

I huffed. "No..." I hissed through my teeth.

"Hermione, he is evil!" Ron exclaimed at Hermione. "He will choose the bad side no matter what!"

Hermione was wordless to that, she didn't try to convince us to give a chance to the guy because she must have realized that everyone who is somehow related to Voldemort must be evil.

And just like that we scram off to bed, I was awake for a while staring at the ceiling thinking of what I will see tomorrow... I already know I'm going to see a heartless bully that his idea for fun is destroy people's life. So I was trying to imagine how he looks like. Not that I care, I just couldn't sleep.

I was trying to decide which one of Voldemort's looks the boy took. The scrawny pail snake with no nose or the handsome tall Tom Riddle. At the end I decided a combination of both. Some sort of mutation, a scrawny tall pail boy, with perfectly fixed black hair, a nose and red eyes made of pure evil.

I woke up the day after realizing I fell asleep while imagining Voldemort Junior.

I ate my breakfast and soon as I done Dumbledore knocked on the door. I said goodbye fro my friends telling them that I want to kill myself more than I want to go to meet this kid and I left off with Dumbledore.

We appearated near a small house at New York. Dumbledore took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened after a half minute by a teenage boy. I guess that this was Perseus Jackson. He wore a white T-shirt and a swimsuit probably on his way to the beach. He had massy black hair, like mine. He was tall and tanned, like he spent most of his day at the beach, he was smiling, which was odd, for my opinion anyone that related to Voldemort must not smile, although he had a beautiful smile. He was very, very handsome most of the girls at Hogwarts would have drooled to his looks and in his sea-green eyes had no evil at all, but I still hated the guy.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully. "I was just on my to the beach, my mom's not home right now, she said she won't be home by 7pm if you're looking for her."

When I looked beyond my hate I could see his eyes shone with beautiful light. Like he was the most amazing person in the world, like you see his eyes and you know in your heart that this person would never harm you. I immediately shook the thought from my head. _He's Voldemort's grandson_. I reminded myself. _He can't be a good person._

"Actually, we're here for you. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Harry, I'm assuming you are Perseus, am I right?" Said Dumbledore.

Perseus nodded slowly with a frown. "Just Percy..." He mumbled. "Come in..." He moved aside and let us come in.

Dumbledore came in and smile at Perseus -I'm not going to call him Percy, his grandfather didn't listen my parents when they begged him for their life's, so why would I listen Perseus when he asks me something? - and I came in after Dumbledore and set on the couch shooting daggers at Perseus for being alive.

He gave a confused look and set down across us, before I had the time to blast him up with some kind of a spell Dumbledore spoke.

"What do you know about your grandfather, Percy?" Dumbledore asked him.

"depends," Perseus replied carefully. "Which one?"

"Your mother's dad." I said. Well, more like growled. Just look at him made me want to sick, although he was handsome, I couldn't suffer the fact that he is alive at all. Or even existed in any time line.

But when I said that he actually looked relief, like the weight of the sky just dropped from his shoulders. Or he just didn't know that much on his father's dad. Probably his grandfather killed himself, and I understood I mean, who wants a grandson like him? Evil?

"Well..." He started. "I don't know much... I know that he loved me and my mom more than life itself and he would do anything to make us happy. But he died when I was a year old, my mom said that a kid named Harry Potter killed him. When I asked her for more she said she doesn't know more and I want to know I need to fly to England because there everybody knows the story."

"Breaking news..." I grumbled. "He's not dead."

The eyes of Perseus went wide, his jaw fell to floor and soon enough a gigantic grin appeared on his face, what made my face go even more grim it was before if it's possible.

"Oh, he's alive." I gritted my teeth. "Alive and evil."

Perseus's grin fell and turned into a confused face. "What do you mean: evil?"

"What Harry means to say is that your grandfather chose the wrong way and-"

"Wait- Harry?" Perseus interrupted Dumbledore's words. "You're Harry Potter? The dude that killed my grandfather from the first place?"

Before I could say "I am and I proud of it" Dumbledore laughed. "You're very intelligent, my boy, yes he is Harry Potter. And I'm more than sorry to be the one that is telling you this but your grandfather is a dark wizard, the darkest of all."

"My grandfather? Tom Riddle? Dark WIZARD?" Perseus breathed. "No way! He is Tom, not some dark wizard. I'm just Percy, I know what are you going to say but I'm not a wizard, I'm Percy, Just Percy."

And I burst laughing. "That exactly what I said when I been told that I'm a wizard, and believe me you ARE a wizard." and I decided to tell him exactly what Hagrid told me. "So, just Percy... Did you ever made something to happen? When you were angry or scared?"

And that done the trick, Perseus looked at the floor and mumbled. "A wizard? me?" And I'm pretty sure he added. "One year of break I can't get?" But it was so silence so I could be 100% sure that my mind wasn't fooling me. Then he looked at me in the eyes, I had no idea why he chose to look at me and not at Dumbledore, I'm the kid that "killed" his grandfather. "So you want me to join you before my grandfather will find me? 'Cause if you are: I'm in, just tell me one thing... What do you mean in evil?"

"Can I use your bathroom?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sure Harry can answer all of you questions for two minutes."

"Sure." Said Perseus managing a sweet smile to my headmaster. "In the upper floor first door on the left."

Dumbledore thanked him and went up on the stairs, Perseus and I watched him as he went up until he was out of sight.

Then Perseus returned into looking in my eyes, his own eyes burying deep inside my soul, way too deep that I would have like. He took a deep breath, "Did he killed someone that is important to you?" He asked as reading my mind, my eyes widened and before I managed to ask 'how do you know?' he answer on that question. "It's very clear, it's in your eyes. Is that why you hate me so much?" _Wow, he's a mind reader or something?  
_

I couldn't answer, it was like my hate paralyzed me... I couldn't suffer the fact that he is acting kind so well so I just avoided the question. "In our days he isn't called Tom Riddle, he is called Voldemort, and he is a murderer. He kills people for fun, because of their blood level, see in our world there is three sorts of people you can call it. Pure-bloods are the wizards that came from a long line of wizards. Half-bloods are the-" Before I could continue Perseus chuckled, like something was funny and then he gestured me to carry on. "Half-bloods are the wizards that are half wizards half human, in are world they called muggles. And the the last kind is muggle-borns, which are wizards that borned from two non-magical parents. And your grandfather is hunting every muggle-born, he holds the believe that only Pure-Bloods are worthy for the world at all. He hates muggles, muggle-born and some half-bloods, but he lets the half-bloods to live."

"That's..." Perseus's breathed, _Yeah probably you'll say amazing you scum, Death Eater, lowlife brat!. _"Terrible! I can't even process the idea of someone doing that, and believe me I've seen horror in my life."

After a few moment of silence Dumbledore came down the stairs and set near me.

"So what do you want me to do?" Perseus asked Dumbledore and me.

"Well, we would like you to join us." Dumbledore answered.

"What do you mean join you? What do you need me to do?" He eagerly asked leaning forward without even noticing his own actions. "I want to help!"

"There is a school for wizards, Hogwarts, we want you to get your magical education and learn how deal with all the risks when your a wizard." Dumbledore explained and I could have sworn Perseus smirked but it faded very fast.

"My mother was a wizard?"

Dumbledore nodded. "One of my best students." He announced proudly.

"So why did I not know this before?"

"Your mother probably wanted to keep you out of danger." I said, I really didn't know why but I couldn't stop myself, he had a lot of charisma.

"Not that actually worked." Perseus chuckled. "I'm like a danger magnet, I just hope this school have strong walls, because I have long history of exploding and burning school up. By accident, I mean."

Dumbledore laughed. "Don't worry, it does."

Perseus looked relieved. "I just need to call my family and friends to let them know, where is the school anyway? When does it starts? And when do I suppose to leave?"

"Hogwarts is in England, if you would like we will come to take you tomorrow from here to a place when you can stay until the school year starts which is in a week, the first day of September." Dumbledore answered.

Perseus took a deep breath and managed a smile, "I would love that, thank you."

Dumbledore stood and I stood after him. "I will meet you tomorrow, boy, be ready."

He nodded and Dumbledore apparated us off there.

And I was alone standing in the front door of the headquarters, how did Dumbledore managed to disappear in the middle of the aparate I have no idea, but then again, This is Albus Dumbledore I mean to, he can do a lot of things that no one will find an answer too. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened in a flashed and I found myself in the tight hug of Mrs. Weasly. Only when I started to choke she let go and I could see the entire Order and my friends are waiting for my report.

We all went to the kitchen and the moment I set all the eyes were on me.

"So..." Tonks pushed me to start. "How did it go?"

"Of course he said no!" Ron exclaimed. "He is evil!"

"Actually..." I said. "He said yes."

"Just yes?" Lupin frowned. "With no argument?"

I nodded my head. "The moment he heard that his grandfather was a killer he was eager to help us to defeat him."

"It could be a trick." Said Mr. Weasly. "Maybe Voldemort found him before we did and sent him to spy for him knowing we will try to recruit him to our side."

"Of course it's a trick!" Mad-Eye shouted hitting the table with his fist. "You can't expect from Lord Voldemort's grandson to be a good man!"

"How old is he anyway?" Asked Sirius.

"In my age, maybe a year older..." I told them.

"He's just a boy!" Mrs. Weasly snapped. "You cannot expect him to be evil in that young age!"

"Why not?" Ron cried. "Malfoy is evil!"

"He's got a point..." Said Hermione.

"Malfoy isn't evil." Snape stated. "He is just confused."

I snorted. "Yeah right..."

"What exactly happened?" Sirius demanded.

I told them the whole story, they told me that they will decide what side he is tomorrow when they'll see him.

* * *

The day after there was a knocked on the headquarter door, we all dropped what we were doing, in my case it was washing a plate, so yeah... I dropped I. CRACK! And every one that didn't hear the knock heard me and came down. Everyone but Fred and George that probably planned a prank on him and Mr. Weasly that wasn't home, and the rest of the Order was... Well, I didn't know but it wasn't here.

Sirius went to open the door, at the door stood a very confused Perseus with a suitcase in hand. "He was here a moment ago..." he mumbled to himself, Probably meaning to Dumbledore, I assumed that Dumbledore did him the same thing he did to me a day before.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, he does that." he offered his hand for a shake. "I'm Sirius. You must be Perseus."

Perseus smile and shook his hand. "Call me Percy." He said kindly. "People that calls me Perseus usually means that I'm in trouble."

"Come in." Sirius said cheerfully and moved aside to let him enter.

Perseus came in and studied the house, he looked for a familiar face, and he found me. He grinned to me.

"Hi, Harry!" He cried, "mind to show me were to put my things?"

_Wow, I'm lucky, I have an excuse. _"Can't, I need to clean the mass I made."

He put his suitcase aside right away and came to help me, he bent to the floor and collect the plate's breaks from the floor so quickly you could have think that there was nothing there.

"I- thanks." I managed.

He smiled. "No problem, I'm just happy to help."

Mrs. Weasly came down with a grin, Perseus was about to put his hand out for a shake before she charged him in a bear hug, When she let him go he smiled at her.

"I'm Molly weasly, you are Perseus, right?" She said to him grinning.

"Percy, please." he requested politely. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasly. Can you please show me where do I stay?"

"I would love to, Percy." She said happily, "You will stay with my two sons Fred and George, are you okay with that?"

"Of course, I am. Let me just bring my suitcase."

**_Fred's point of view_**

George and I asked mom to let Voldamort's grandson to stay with us, we didn't really tell her that we're planning to prank him in the middle of the night... Maybe we'll hang him from the ceiling, or maybe color him in blue, or maybe... Well, a lot of things. All we know for now, it's going to be epic!

someone knocked on the door and I hurried to hide our products when George got up to open the door, he opened the door and all the products were under the third bed in our room, beneath the window so a shadow will be above the products.

An athletic looking boy, he was tanned, like he spent most of his day at the beach, his hair was massy black, he was tall and muscular, I had a feeling he could lift his bed with a finger. His eyes were sea-green with a special spark.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully with a grin and waved. "I'm Percy."

To the sound of his name George and I burst laughing, he was totally different from our Percy in the looks, for sure a boring office guy he wasn't!

"Well, I wondered what will be your comment." He said chuckling. "I got a hug from your mom, a hateful look from your brother another hateful look from Harry a smile from Sirius, an excited scream from Mrs. Black who's a photo, by the way, and one unreadable look from a girl with a bushy hair. Your comment was the least predictable of all."

"Come in," said George still giggling from the out burst. "Our brother also named Percy, you just look so different from him, I'm George and this my much less handsome twin Fred." I threw the pillow on him and he ducked, Percy caught it and threw it on the bed near me.

He came in and set on the bed near the window, "You mean your young brother that gave me a look that can kill a puppy?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No..." I said, "This one is Ronald, Percy is a two-faced git, he isn't here now."

"Hey guys." He chuckled. "What is the thing under the bed, you were trying to hide things from your mom or something?"

Our eyes widened, _how the hell did_ _figure out that?! We almost couldn't see it! This guy is good, it will be hard to pull a prank on this one but we will Make it! _

Percy saw our faces and laughed. "You remind me two friend of mine from my camp. Their names are Travis and Connor, if they didn't prank you they will try until they'll succeed, it's like a Initiation ceremony, if you didn't get pranked by those two you aren't a part from the camp, and believe me, nobody can escape from their pranks. Tell me, how pranks in here works? 'Cause in my camp we have things that like tying someone to a rope and pinning him to the door and spill glitters at him, or one time me we made one of our campers to think that there is a monster in the camp and he ran all over the camp screaming. "Run!" So what are you doing in here to prank someone?"

"Hell!" I cried. "You're good! But not batter than us!"

Percy smirked. "Prove it."

And we took it a challenge, he jumped off the bed and I don't know why but we actually showed him all our products, he was cool with all of those things, and he said that if we're planning to open a shop he'll be the first one to buy.

"Wait!" I said. "How will you get the money?"

"Turns out that my dad is a wizard too and he told me that I can use his own volt in Gringotts because he doesn't need the money, he's trying to stay back from the wizardry world and just be with his family." Percy answered

"Your father is a muggle-born?" George asked.

He shook his head. "A pure-blood, he came from a big pure-blood wizard's family in Greece, when they moved to America they decided to stop with the magic and live a normal life." And suddenly he jumped, "I need to buy thing for the school, hey, you really need to wear robes?"

"We can take you!" George and I jumped together.

"I'm coming in a sec!" I informed them and without waiting for an answer I apprated down.

With a CRACK! I was down straight into my mom's face in the kitchen, Hermione, Ginny Ron and Harry were there talking about something. She screamed in surprise and I covered my ears like me all the people in the kitchen.

"Fred Weasly!" She shouted in a motherly tone. "Don't you dare to scare me like that again!"

I chuckled and asked her if George and I can take Percy to Diagon Ally.

"Why would you?!" Ron cried. "He will probably lead you into a dark spot and kill you!"

"Actually he's very cool." I said with a smug on my face and turned to Harry that already met him before. "Right, Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Um... well, I don't know, I really don't trust him, I think he's probably fooling us with this whole 'I came here to help' thing. He's Voldemort's grandson. He can't be trusted." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, it was nice to know." Said a voice from the stairs.

We all looked up and saw Percy and George coming down the stairs, something in Percy's eyes was broken. He looked in Harry eyes for a moment in unreadable face and turned his gaze to My mom and managed a smile.

"So can they take me to buy my things for school?"

"Why won't we all go together?" said dad that just came into the room with cheerful face. He turned to Percy with a grin, "the rest of the Order will be here in a few ours, for mean while I think we all go to Diagon Ally! I'm Arthur Weasly by the way."

Percy smiled to him and shook his hand. "Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, son." Dad said. "You came from the muggle-world, right?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, sir. I am."

Before dad could have start with his ranting about the muggle-world George interrupted and came in between with an innocent grin that so obviously face. "So... Dad... Are we leaving now?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He cried joyfully.

"Good!" George and I cried together and we gripped Percy. With a CRACK we were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Percy glanced around, his eyes testing every little detail,completely alert and ready for battle.

The others came a few seconds after us, First my dad with Ron and Hermione, then my mum with Harry and Ginny. They entered Diagon Ally, I expected that Percy will stare at the Ally in shock but he looked around like he has seen something that makes Diagon Ally place to look like a dark dead.

George and I pulled Percy to Oliverder's to get him a wand.

Then I heard someone gasps from behind us, when I turned around I saw a beautiful girl, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She had sandy hair and her eyes were in shades of blue and gray. George and I stared at her in awe.

"Wait 'till you see her mother." Percy murmured to us, he sounded very confident her mother thousand times more beautiful, which I doubted, how can someone be more beautiful than her? I didn't know.

"Percy Jackson!" The girl gasped, she was about 17. She came closer and offered her hand for a shake. "My name is Lily, daughter of Aphrodite."

I did not know who was Aphrodite but only hearing the name made my heart jump, something in her name was so powerful he made butterflies too swirl inside my heart. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted, love, something in the name made me wish for it.

"Yeah..." Percy smiled kindly. "I can see that."

The girl smiled to the sound of what I assume was a compliment. "It's an honor to meet you, Percy, What are you doing in England anyway? You aren't a wizard too, are you?"

An honor? To meet Percy? Don't get me wrong Percy is awesome and everything, but he is still the grandson of Voldemort... Ho, well. I guess he has probably done something pretty amazing. And besides, not many knows about Percy being the grandson of Voldemort.

"Yes, I am." Percy answered with a wink. "Turns out my mother's dad was some evil wizard."

Lily gasped and flinched a little. "You mean. You're grandfather is You-Know-Who?"

Percy frowned. "You-Know-Who? No, I'm pretty sure I don't know who..."

"She's talking about Voldemort, mate." George and I said unison.

"Oh, right!" He suddenly jumped. He turned to us and grinned. "Lily, meet Fred." I waved. "And George." My twin waved. "Guys, this is Lily." She smiled at us and shook our hands together.

George entered to a conversation with Percy about : God-Knows-What. And I remained to star at Lily.

"How comes I never seen you before?" She asked in curiosity. "You go to Hogwarts, don't you?"

For a moment I couldn't speak, she was dazzling. When I earned my ability to speak again I said. "I dunno. You're a..." I didn't really know how to ask it. I wanted to ask which house is she in? But I forgot how to pronouns the letters into words. I just hope she understood.

"Gryffindor." She said, so she did understand. "What about you?"

"Gryffindor." I said my forehead starting to create a frown : _How I haven't seen her before? She's too beautiful to be forgotten_. The it turned into a playful smirk. "Are you sure you're from Gryffindor? I'm pretty sure that a girl as beautiful as you I would've remember If I ever saw you."

She blushed from the compliment. "Yes, I'm sure I'm a Gryffindor." She said chuckling.

"Good." I smirked.

She gave me a confused look.

"So now I'll know where to look if I want a pretty view to stare at." She bit her lip and her eyes seemed to hold the whole world's happiness. So I took the shot. "Will you go out with me? In Hogsmeade, I heart about a couple café that might be nice."

She grinned at me. "Sure, Fred. Well, I need to go buy my books. I'll see you."

I nodded and she turned around, waving me until she left my sight.

"Way to go, dude!" Percy said smacking on my back cheerfully. "You got yourself a date with an Aphrodite kid! You know how hard it is to get one that even glance at your direction?"

"An Aphrodite kid?" George wondered. "She said her mother's name is Aphrodite."

Percy nodded. "Yes, it is." He said giving me a proud smile. Ho, well.

"She was deadly stunning." George pointed out. "She's totally out of our league. Is she going to Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "Gryffindor."

His eyes went wide. "What? The most gorgeous girl is in our house at Hogwarts and haven't noticed her yet? Bilmey, We're blind!"

"She like a goddess." I said with a stupid grin on my face.

Percy smirked and mutter something like "You have no idea."

I and George shrugged it off and led Percy to Olivender's.

* * *

**So? You liked it or not? I hope you did :) **

**Comment and tell me what are you thinking and if you have offers to how I can improve this story don't be shy and tell me, I'll comment all of your reviews in the next Chapter :)**

**Next chapter will most likely be at Percy's point of view, but I think I will add a Hermione point of view too. And Harry will possibly have a point of view too, but I'm not sure. **

**So if you have any idea's "Approach Seeker And Ask" and If I'll like it I'll add it.**

**LOVE YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **guys! Wow, I was so happy when I saw all the reviews you gave me. It was so amazing and totally warmed my heart. I was literally frozen when I saw all these reviews and in motivated me keep the story going.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated earrlier, I didn't have the time and hope that from now on I can update one chaper for a day.**

**Oh, another thing. In my story Percy has never bathed in the River Styx.**

**For anyone that is expecting a lot of Percabeth in this story I am sorry, there is going to be Percabeth in the story but not a lot. I'm not the biggest Percabeth fan. I'M more of a Pertemis fan. But currently Percy and Annabeth are together but I might make some changes in later chapters. **

**For Magical Meerkar -** _Thank you I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you will like th e second as well. I thought at the start to put Lily at Ravanclew but I decided not too. She would never fit in Slytherin and Hufflepuff is too much an outcast for her. So Gryffindor was the most reasonable and plus she's a demigod. Most demigods would be sorted into Gryffindor. Every thing else is pretty much explained in this chapter, but thank you for noticing. _

**For Zachary - **_Thanks! I am going to keep going this story until the end... And I like Ron when he isn't moody and annoying. _

**For 12345 - **_Thank you so much and I'll try to update more often. And no, It's not going be a Harry\Percy pairing. Even if they were gays I wouldn't pair them together because they're to much similar to each other I don't think that will work between them at all. Even though it's really hilarious to think Harry in Wedding dress. And yes, if they will get marry one day Harry will be the bride._

**For Guest that wrote me in the Aug 9**_- I really don't know which house I'm going to put Percy in. He has potential for Ravanclew, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff although I'm not going to put him in Ravanclew even though he's really smart. Ravanclew it's simply not him. Hufflepuf is fine but I don't really want to put him there. My main conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Because he really can make the change in the Slythein house and the other houses. But Gryffindor fits him almost perfectly and it'll make the Golden trio to fall off the tree I put them on. _

**For TheLilPJOWeirdo -**_Thank you very much! It's means a lot to me. As for Percabeth... I can't tell much But I will say that I have big plans for these two... Moohahaha! _

**_For Guest that reviewed to me at the Aug 9 - _**_Thank you! Thank you so much! I am doing my best! _

**For Guest that wrote me at the Aug 9 -**_Thanks! I am so thrilled and I think it's one of my bests. Maybe THE best. _

**For ana -**_I'm not a bomb a at Spanish - at least I think it's Spanish - ... So I looked in google translation and or you said "hey__ thanks I'll take you well" or you said "thank you hears was well" or "thank you hears was well". OR maybe neither, I will go with the third and say thank you I am trying the best I can. I write what I love and improving it. But why did you say thanks?_

**For Guest that wrote me in the Aug 8 - **_Thanks! I'm doing the best I can. And I do continue._

**For xider - **_Fred... Fred... Fred...__ I have no intention to kill him unless I must. Fred is going to stay with Lily although he will go just fine with Hermione. But I don't do just fine. If I have a couple I'm going for the perfect for each other. But I can tell you that there will be some romantic tension in this story. _

**For Winterroyalty99 - **_I'm very happy you liked it. And I admit some of the sentences are really long. I don't like stories that write half of a sentence and moving to the next one unless it's an one Hades of a story. Even though I am really ADHD and I can't focus in something for long time I stick with the things I love no matter how long they are!_

**For Suzululu4moe - **_I really think I should leave Sally out of the spotlight for now. Maybe in later chapters. Bu t I have to admit that's a really good idea. Ronald indeed going to be like a ticking timebomb. And from the Golden Trio I'm planning to make Hermione the first one to trust him. And freaking yes Percy is going to b e super hot and popular! Yeah... I'm a kind of a perfect Percy freak. Percy is not the kind of a Person the judges from first impression in my opinion and he will possibly get along with get along with Percy but I'm not sure. Voldemort for now is in the dark in the matter of Percy's arrival to Hogwarts but he will find out in one way or another. Very soon. And you should read the PJ serious! It's amazing ( assuming you already red HP ). And again Hermione and Percy will not be together! More then that I cannot answer. But I must say you have an extremely good ideas! _

**For The Twelve Olympian -**_I really like Lily too but she's not in my mind to be with Percy. As I already answered to other I have big plans for Percy in the romantic part. _

**For TwilightLover62000 - **_Thank you very much! I do think I've done a good job with the first chapter and I hope the second turned to be as good as the first. _

**For unexplainable04 - **_Thanks! I know I rushed a bit in the start but I have that kind of things with hating small talks and inrelavent things. But I will try to improve that part. Thank you for telling me. I want that my reader will write what they disliked too si I can improve it. And That's a great idea that one of the adults will recognize Sally. But I don't think it fits for that point in the story so maybe in later chapters I'll add it. _

**For Destruction's Daughter -** _I know I little rushed in the beginning so I am trying to improve it. And thank you, in my opinion Percy is one of the hardest charcter to write, because lik I said before I am the Perfect Percy freak and I think he is perfect and it's hard to make a perfect character that will be perfect to my readers as well. _

**For DemonHunter of atrtemis -** _Thanks! I am going to carry on the story until its Very End._

** For Jaybird Blu - **_Thank... I guess... Haha just joking! Thanks I'm glad you liked it. __  
_

**For Aphrodite child -**_ Thanks! I love this story too and I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier. _

**For PixleUp** _- Thank you! That meaans a lot to me. And no, I haven't finished the Heroes of Olympus boox yet so I cannot add them, I am currently reading the Mark Of Athena. _

_**For Princess Of Flames** - Well, thank you so much! AS FOR the points at the story that went too fast I already know, abouyt Fred and Lily... Well, thats the infoluence of Aphrodite children. _

**For asucoffeeaddict**_ - Thanks! I though it was better if I'll make them hate them and judge him first so the story would be better.  
_

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! THERE IS A BIG SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE END OF IT!**

* * *

**_Percy's___**** point** of view

It was a bit of a shock to me to find out that I am a wizard, and that my mom is a wizard, but C'mon - My dad's a god, nothing can possibly be more shocking than that so It wasn't so hard for me to believe. And plus I talked about it with my mother and she confirmed that indeed I am a wizard, she also confirmed about my grandfather holding the opinion about pure-bloods and muggle-borns although was does not know if he actually did something about it. But I knew. One look in Harry's eyes was enough to know he was telling the truth, he wouldn't hate me or my grandfather so much if he was lying, would he?

I missed the camp though. Ever since the war we're gathering new demigods and it turned out that the gods really stand on their promise and claimed their children. And it seems non of them is angry about me for making them do so. Apparently the gods truly love their children and now each one of gods have respect for me for wasting my reward for that.

But I couldn't call that a waste. If the gods were claiming their children for the first place this wouldn't happen.

Fred and George were leading me toward an old-looking shop, with my dyslexia I barely managed to read a thing, after my head was pounding from the effort I managed to read : _Olivander's Makers Of Fine Wands Since 382._

We came into the shop, and it the inside was even more old-looking than the outside. Well, obviously, the shop is there from 382, which was weird, I mean, I don't think there was a civilization in that time. And maybe that shop was older than that and their wands was only fine from that year, I don't know -

I was cut off from my thoughts when Fred chuckled. "You're staring, mate."

I blushed, luckily no one but Fred and George were in there, but I knew them enough in those couple of hours to know they won't me this any time soon.

The shop was old-looking as I said before, boxes of what I assumed to consume wands.

Just then, a man who looked as twice as old from the shop came to the front desk, he had lots of wrinkles and while-gray hair that was a mess almost as mine.

His blue eyes widened when he saw me.

"Holy Hephaestus!" He gasped and even flinched a little. "What an honor to have you in my shop, Lord Jackson." He even did a little bow to me which made me feel very uncomfortable. When he rose up he had a wide grin on his face.

"Please, don't bow." I said with a plead in my eyes. "And don't call me Lord." I offered my hand for a shake which he took gladly. "My name is Percy Jackson, and yours?"

"Garrick Olivander." He said while shaking my hand. "Son of Hephaestus."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Olivander." I said politely. "Son of Hephaestus? Really?"

Mr. Olivander smiled. "I used the talents I've been given from my father to continue my family way, making wands." Then he frown. "I've never heard about you being a wizard, most of the young wizards come when they are eleven, not sixteen."

"I recently found out about me being a wizard." I explained. "Do you think you can find a wand for me?"

"I have the perfect wand for you, Percy." He announced. And immediately ran off and brought one of the more older boxes from the back of the shop.

He opened it and handed me the wand inside, it was really dark brown, long and decorated beautifully. I noticed also that from the top of the wand their was a shade darker line that swirled down until he reached the handle of the wand and there it formed a shape of a tear.

"Willow, 12 inches and a core from a mermaids tear." He pointed at the tear form in the wand's handle. "That what made the tear décor in the wand's handle, but before she gave me the tear she swore me not to waste her tear on just someone." I smiled, to this, I was never just someone, even if really hoped I could. "One of the first wands I ever made. Extremely powerful."

I just stared at the wand dumbfounded. Nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?" Olivander scowled. "Give it a wave!"

I waved the wand and Sea-Green spark shot out of it.

"Perfect!" Olivander squealed.

And then I remembered, I forgot to get the money out of the volt my father gave me.

As reading my mind Olivander laughed. "For you it's free." he assured me. "Why would I take money from a hero like you?"

I blushed at compliment. "It wasn't just me." I said quickly.

"If you say so." he said with a look in is eyes saying that he doesn't believe me.

"Thank you for the wand, Mr. Olivander." I said with a sweet smile and exited the shop with Fred and George on both sides of me.

**_Hermione's point of view_**

Harry, Ron and I just got out from the books' store when we saw Fred and George getting out from Olivader's with the grandson of You-Know-Who, he wore an embarrassed look on his face.

Then, when they were out George and Fred stormed on him with bazillion questions.

Without waiting for Harry and Ron to see what I'm looking at I walked toward them, before they saw me I managed to hear one question that made me stop dead in my tracks. _"And Why in the world Olivander bowed to you?" _Fred and George exclaimed unison.

"Olivander bowed to you?" Ron cried from behind me while stepping forward.

The grandson of You-Know-Who - I think that his name was Perseus was his name, what kind of name is Perseus anyway? - blushed and gave the twins a death glare that actually made them flinch. I get why, he was deadly scary with that expression on his face.

He gave Ron a threatening look that almost made me pee in my pants. He got closer to him until they were inches apart. "None of your business ,Weasel. You better keep your nose out of business that aren't yours or you'll find yourself dead." Perseus growled and stormed away toward Gringotts with the twins snickering after him leaving Ron shivering with horror in his face.

Ron swallowed. He tried to talk but nothing but choking left his dry-looking mouth.

"Wow." Harry breathed. He wanted to say more but I he didn't find the right words to describe what just happened.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed after gaining his ability to speak. "I almost died in the spot!"

"I cab see the family resemblance between him and Voldemort now." Harry spat. "He finally revealed his true face."

_**Percy's point of view**_

After my outburst so you can call with Ronald Weasly I am and the twins went to Gringotts, apparently each god has his own volt in there in case they will have wizards children. It happens mostly with Hecate of course, she have a thing with wizards since its her world. Well anyway I was lowed with money, like tons of it. Like I really needed that.

We bought all the equipment that is needed to the school year, including the most hideous wardrobe I have ever seen.

Obviously I ignored the owl's store.

Fred and George asked me why I don't by a broom, I just chuckled and ignored their question.

* * *

Back at the Grimmauld place I saw a bunch of people in the kitchen waiting for something that I knew wasn't food. They were waiting for me, and their wands were in their hands ready for anything I might do.

Fred and George stood protectively in front of me, I pulled them next to me and entered the kitchen with a sweet smile.

Harry, Weasel and Bushy hair shot daggers at me as I walked in. I simply ignored them and walked at the table.

there was three empty sits waiting for us, two of them between Mr. Weasly and Harry and the third was between a blond man and a scar-full face, he had one eye that looked normal and another one, round big and blue, it was obviously fake and magical. He's face radiated 'I don't trust you'. The other man looked like a powerful man, he had black skin and his face were total blank.

I figured that this chair was mean for me and set there. Fred and George gave me two teasing smirks and set in their chairs, George next to Harry and Fred next Mr. Weasly.

A lot of people were there. Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, the two men I set between, Sirius, Fred George the nosy trio - Harry, Weasel and Bushy Hair - another girl with red-hair which I assumed to be part of the Weasly family. A man with greasy hair that his eyes are blacker than Hades', A pretty woman who looked about 20 with pink hair. And a man with scratches all over his face and a serious face. I could since he had a strange aura, a monster's aura.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what is he, then I realized, the scratches, the look of craziness in his eyes, the fear that in his face that something might happened to him any second from now!

He was a Werewolf!

I looked away, trying not to make them suspect me more than they do now.

"Well, hi." I said while shifting in my chair. "It's nice to meet you guys, my name is Percy." I managed a sweet smile.

The first one to smile back at me was the girl with the pink hair. she set near me, close enough to put her hand out for a shake. I shook it. "My name is Tonx." She said.

"Nice to meet you Tonx." I restored.

"I am Hermione." Said Bushy hair with an expression that said : It's terrible to meet you. And her nose was so up in the sky that I it reached above my Uncle's domain.

The blond man next to me actually smiled. "You remind me of someone!" He grumbled. "That kid from the battle of Manhattan!"

"The battle of what?" Mrs. Weasly frowned.

"Manhattan." Hermione repeated. "It's a City in New-York."

"Yes!" The blond near me exclaimed with a nod. "There was a massive battle in there last year, from what I heard from my father there was a kid that save everybody's asses there. Um... Peter Johnson!"

I laughed. _Oh, good old Mr. D. _"Actually it's Percy Jackson, sir. Your father has a thing with twisting names."

"So you're him?" The man asked with a challenging wink.

I shrugged.

"You were in a battle?" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed.

"Not any battle!" The blond grumbled. "A WAR!"

"A war?" Weasel snorted. "Bilmey, you aren't going to believe him, are you?"

"Alastor Moody!" The blond finally introduced himself, it became really annoying to call him "the blond". "You can call me Med-Eye!" He added and then patted my back, hard, but I guess it was supposed to be a friendly pat. Then he turned to the others. "This young man here is the hero of our age!" He called and I blushed. "Lord Voldemort against what PERCY fought against is an ant! And I want each one of you to act toward him with respect!" I felt my cheeks burning.

I forced myself to look up and saw a mix of faces, Mr. Weasly and the Werewolf and Tonx were smiling, Hermione, Mrs. Weasly and the red-headed girl were frowning, the man with the greasy hair had a look of disapproval like he said 'that is all you got?' Fred and George were teasingly winking at me, The black-skinned man looked impressed, and Mad-Eye was grinning. Harry and Weasel were shooting daggers at me, I had the feeling that they didn't really believe what Med-Eye said.

Shortly after I learned everyone's names. The werewolf is Remus Lupin. Greasy hair is Severus Snape. The black-skinned man is Kingsley Shacklebolt. The red-headed girl is Ginny, she was fine comparing with her git brother.

At the end of the feast I went to Med-eye.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" I asked him.

He looked at me frowning but then nodded, we walked into an empty room in the house.

"What do you wanted to talk with me about?" He grumbled, I already figured that grumbling was his normal way of talking and I found it okay as long as he didn't have any drinking problems like his father.

"I need you to do me a favor?" He tensed at my words but gestured me to carry on. "I don't know a single thing about magic so I thought if you don't mind to that weird-y thing and teleport me into Olympus, maybe Hecate will be generous and help me by tutoring me."

"Sure, Jackson!" He grumbled. "I'll cover you up."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid."

He grabbed my shoulder and I prepared myself for the ride. It was worse than shadow traveling.

Then with a CRACK! I was in Mount Olympus with Med-Eye next to me.

"Good luck, Jackson!" He grumbled and disappeared.

Now, I guess I'll find a way to come back.

Like every time I walked there, Olympus took my breath away. It was amazing! Beautiful green lawns, stone roads, and the throne room. Stood tall in the middle, rose above every other building there. Even though the mountain was damage from the war it still looked magnificent.

I walked straight forward to the throne room, maybe someone I could consult with was there. If I luck the gods in there would be: Poseidon, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes. Those gods has extra love for me. If I do not have luck the gods in there would be: Zeus and Hera. They respect me but they will not tolerate me bursting into the throne room without an appointment.

Apparently, I do have luck. One goddess just was on her way out of the throne room, when I open the massive doors Aphrodite stepped out of there and gave me her dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Perseus." Her voice was soft as silk. "May I ask what are your deeds here at Olympus?"

"Just Percy, please." I moved aside to let her exit the throne room and I closed the doors. "And of course you can ask, I was looking for Hecate, I though maybe someone in the throne room might know where I can find her."

She looked kind of taken aback, like I preferred Hecate over her. I had to admit it was really adorable. "Why would you look for Hecate? I mean, not that something bad... But I can't figure out what you had and Hecate have to talk about."

I laughed. "I found out I was a wizard and I wondered if Hecate could tutor me before the school starts."

Aphrodite looked relived. But before she could say anything else a soft voice came from behind me. Usually I would notice anyone behind but Aphrodite was really distracting.

"Sure I will."

I turned around in a flash and uncapped Riptide. Then I saw that I was pointing my three feet celestial bronze sword at a goddess throat. Hecate I assumed. I blushed in embarrassment and lowered my sword.

"Lady Hecate." I breath and bowed deeply to her, and then I remembered I forgot to bow before Aphrodite. Ho, well, she took it cool so I guess she didn't really care if she being bowed before or not. Or she forgot too.

Hecate laughed. "Rise, hero." She said. "You do not need to bow before me, Perseus Jackson. If anything I need you bow before you. I am sorry for the choices I made while the Second Titan War and if it weren't for you the world was a pile of ashes by now."

I rose to face her. She was beautiful, as all goddesses are. She was very tall. She had long smooth blond hair that reached her to the middle of the back, she had pale delicate-looking skin, her eyes were big in a shade of Acid green. Her figures concealed hidden sorrow that she wouldn't allow the other gods to see.

I felt sorry for her, but I did not look at her with pity. I hate when people looking at me with pity, I wouldn't do to her something I hate myself.

So I smiled to her kindly.

Aphrodite patted on my arm, I turned around and she gave me a sweet smile. "Goodbye, Percy." She said and left walking toward the city itself.

The next few weeks I spent in the same routine. I wake up at Grimmauld place, eating breakfast and then Hecate would have come taken me from there at 9am sharp and took me to Olympus, there I trained until about 8pm - with breaks, shorts and not many of them but still breaks - and I come back to the Grimmauld place eating dinner, taking a shower and going to my room and sometimes plotting pranks on Harry, Weasel and Hermione.

At the day before the school starts I didn't have the training with Hecate. It was kinda sucks, this training were one of my only ways to get away from those wizards the ones that hates me because of my grandfather, the others are cool. Ginny was really nice, Fred and George were my already my best friends in here, I was glad I am in the same grade with them.

Med-Eye was nuts but actually very nice when he trusts you completely, he was like Ares just in nice version. Greasy hair was fine, he was bitter, like Hera, but when you get passed his shall he can be a very nice guy to talk with.

Tonx was really cute and nice, I consider her as a good friend or a little sister, even though she's bigger than me in how much? Four years? Yeah... something around four years. But still, she's so adorable! Although it's only for her friends, for her enemies... lets just say I won't trade with them at any cost.

The werewolf kept eying me eying me weirdly, maybe he can smell my demigod scent. Werewolf's have an extra strong sense of smell, but he was a different werewolf. Not like Lycaon's or Lupa's pack, they depends at the moon, Artemis ones told me that. In one of my classes with Hecate, Artemis explained that one werewolf from Lycaon's challenged her in a night of a fool moon and the results... wasn't good. This werewolf passed the curse when he bitted a human, and so it went on...

After all the training with Hecate I was a professional in every spell potion plant and story from the magic history. Zeus even gave me permission to fly in his domain, I tried few times in Olympus with Hecate's broomstick. Actually it was almost a easy as riding a Pegasus and Hecate said I might be a good Quiddich player, which was cool but I didn't have a broomstick of my own to fly on so-

A knocking on the door crashed my thoughts train.

Usually nobody was knocking on the door but Hecate, I assumed she forgot we didn't have a train today and came to take me. But the hour was definatly not 9am. It was already 1pm.

I shrugged and assumed she was late. So everybody else assumed because nobody came to the door when I came down the stairs. I shrugged and headed toward the door.

When I opened it the one who stood in the entrance was not Hecate, Heck, it wasn't even a woman. He had curly black hair, tan skin, muscles and blue eyes. He was holding something long in his hands, and a few letters. His smile was crocky and teasing, a smile I knew very good.

"Hermes!" I cried in surprise.

"Hi, Percy!" He called and gave me a pat on my back while coming in.

The wizards stared at the god with awe. Of course they did not know he was a god but to be able to see the house not to speak about getting inside a house with the Fidelius Charm without the Secret-Keeper to tell you that the house is actually there is impossible. But of course, gods and demigods are the exceptions, we're like the secret-keeper, we can tell whoever we want that the house is there and it they would be able to see and get inside it with no problem,

Hermes leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "There is something on my face?"

I held back a laugh so the wizard wouldn't suspect anything and whispered back. "No. They are just wondering how'd you managed to get inside. There is a Fidelius Charm on the house."

Hermes, as being himself did the most Hermes' thing you can do. He shrugged it off and walked in the long narrow corridor pushing aside shocked wizards that stared at him as he walked into the kitchen and dumped the things he held on the table.

I came after him holding back the urge to close the wizards' mouths that hang open as I passed throughout them in the same course as Hermes.

_"Ugh, Wizards."_ He muttered in Ancient Greek while shaking his head in disapproval.

_"__ You took the words out of my mouth." _I chuckled also in Ancient Greek.

"First of all." Hermes murmured and handed me. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight letters.

One from Thalia.

Another from Nico.

The third from Grover.

Fourth from... well, that's shocking. The fourth was from Clarisse.

The fifth was from Beckendorf and Silena.

The sixth was from Travis and Conor Stoll.

Then... Another letter from Beckendorf? Okay...

And the last was from the one I missed the most. Annabeth.

I smiled, happy to see how many good friends I have. I put the letters on the table planning in my mind to read them later in my room, and I turned to face Hermes again. Then I frowned toward the long rapped object that rested on the table.

Hermes smirked. He handed me the long object and winked, as if he was saying: Open it already! I'm dying to see your reaction!

I hesitantly opened the rap while taking glimpses of Hermes' face that got more and more eager with every second.

When the rap was off completely my eyes widened an my jaw fell to the floor. It was a broomstick. It was long and dark and it' hairs were in electric-silver, like a lightning bolt. Hermes burst into uncontrolled laughter,

I stared at the messenger of the gods in disbelieve, which only made him to laugh harder.

When he was over with his laughing session he explained. "It was made by me Zeus and Hecate, Zeus gave it the ability to fly, Hecate gave it its magic and I gave it its speed. It is practically the best flying broomstick on earth. Flying broomstick... I'm the only one tat it makes him think about the evil witch from the west?"

I laughed. "It sorta does." I agreed.

I thanked him and he left wished me well and left the house complaining in Ancient Greek about the horrible smell. The wizards tried to question me right after, I did as Hermes did and simply ignored them.

I took the broomstick and letters in my hands and pushed through the really nosy wizards. And don't think I didn't feel Harry, Ron and Hermione's auras following me. I just couldn't see them. Their auras were stuck against each other, like they're were crawling into tight ball of the three of them.

The most powerful aura was in the left, The next powerful one was in the middle and weakest was in the right.

I realized they had an invisibility cloak, how did they get one? I have no idea, but I heard stories from Nico about death's invisibility cloak. Thanatos, god of death and death itself you can call him have a cloak that with her he can sneak to people that they Fates decided that was their time to go and take their life away. But of course, that was in the old times, today he uses a Tablet. Yes! Even gods have technology!

I wanted to snap the cloak off them but I decided to let them enjoy the thought that I really am that stupid to not know they are there.

I walked into the room, which was empty, slamming the door behind me straight on them, I heard one of them groaning in pain and another smacking the back of his neck and hissing at him to shut up.

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto my bed, I looked at the broomstick. There was an writing on it. In Ancient Greek. _The Master Bolt. _I laughed inside myself.

I opened one of the letters. Grover's.

_**Hi Perce!**_

_**That's so cool! A wizard and a demigod! I heard that Hecate trained you? Seriously? **_

_**You have another evil grandfather? The Fates must hate you! I mean, Kronos wasn't enough that they give you this... What's his name? Voldywart? Moldy-short? Voldy something? Something like that... Well, anyway I heard from Hecate kids that he's really scary. Not Kronos' scary but still scary. Miranda from the Hecate cabin told me she heard he has no nose! Get it? No freaking nose! **_

_**Are you sure they found the right person? I know you're not evil! And You HAVE a nose!**_

_**By the way we all here miss like crazy and want you to come back! The Ares cabin kicking the Athena's ass without you in Capture-The-Flag! Clarisse even admitted it's tooo easy without you? You get that? Clarisse! **_

_**I miss you, pal! **_

_**Grover.**_

Then I opened the one from Annabeth. I missed her so much! So as Grover and Thalia and Nico and pretty much everyone else. I haven't seen them in weeks!

_**Dear Seaweed brain.**_

_**HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? You know that since you left we didn't win even one game of Capture-The-Flang? Well, if you opened Clarisse's letter before you probably know. She won't stop teasing us about it! **_

_**Besides, I fucking miss you! It's not the same without you! I have no Seaweed brain to teas! You know how annoying it without you? **_

_**Probably not! You don't know because you left! **_

_**Stupid Seaweed brain, I miss you like hell. I miss teasing you! I miss hugging you! I miss kissing you! I miss our walks on the beach! I miss how you always know how to make me smile! I miss your idiotic but still funny sense of humor! I miss your smile! And I miss your beatiful eyes! I miss the simple fact that you are next to me, because where you're next to me I know I'll always e safe. I miss seeing you everyday... I MISS YOU!**_

_**P.S If you don't come back in time for the holidays I'm going to come there and pull you in the ears all the way to America! **_

_**Love, Annabeth. **_

I felt tears feeling my eyes. I missed you too, love. I wanted to say to her. But she wasn't with me for gods' sake I missed her so much it hurt.

Then, Clarisse. I was dying to see what she wrote.

_**What's up, Jackson? **_

_**You can't believe how boring is it here without you! Capture-The-Flag became waaaay to easy! It's like the way to the flag is total clear! You're really annoting, you know that? **_

_**It was fun to teas your little Princess about her looses and watch her crack up but now that's not amusing either! **_

_**It's true you have another evil grandfather? I heard from E.J in the Hecate cabin that the dude have no nose! Yack! I'm pretty sure you have a nose, and I'm pretty sure I cracked it up once or twice. But that so awesome! you're and demigod and a freaking WIZARD! **_

_**Don't worry, by the way, you won't be alone with those stuck up wizards. You'll meet there part of the guys from camp. Luna Lovegood from Athena. Seamus Finnigan from Hephaestus. Neville Longbottom (Longbottom... does that means he has long ass?) from Demeter. And there's a new one from Aphrodite... Um... Lily I think thatt was her name, if not remember it's some kind of a flower. **_

_**And if someone do something to you just IM me, OK? I will happy to give them Hades :) Plus I'm kinda bored so it'll be fun to beat up some stuck up wizards. **_

_**Really, I met some wizards in my life and their nose is so high in the air that Zeus complained about the hairs in their noses. **_

_**COME BACK SOON SO I COULD KICK YOUR ASS,**_

_**Clarisse. **_

**_P.S I recommed you to open Beckendorf and Silena's letter now if you haven't._ **

This time I couldn't stop myself from double up laughing, 'Come back soon so I could kick your ass' that's so Clarisse thing to say. But I do miss deuling with her. She was actually right about wizards, not all of them, but a lot of them are really stuck up.

I remember in Diagon Ally I accidentally bumped into some idiotic blond kid and knocked him over. When I gave him my hand to help him up he smacked my hand and got up stumbling. Then he gave me a look that suppose to be scary, with a bold on suppose, and started screaming that his father will hear and he's in the ministry whatever it is. I almost laughed in his face. My dad is a freaking god! And he threats me that HIS father will hear about it? Good one.

Neville... If one thing to say about him that... He is one of the most amazing, most brave and bold, if someone deserves the title 'Hero' it's him. He is the son of Demeter. He told me once about living with his grandmother in England but I didn't think he learn in this school. He told me long ago that his adopted perants, the Longbottoms, were torture into madness by an evil witch. When I'll see this old hag I am going to strangel her and rip her head off for what she did to Neville and his family. I missed him, I haven't seen him since the war and it would be nice to catch yp with him again.

Seamus. Or as we call him : Dynamite. He can make anything to explode, which was a big advantage in the war in keeping the Titan's army away. He's deadly funny and friendly. I miss him like hell! He's bave and a big hero that's going to be crashed by a hug when I'll see him.

Luna. Ho, Luna. If you need someone to talk with, someone that will listen to you she's always there. She knows how to reach anyone and calm anyone. She will always be there for you even if you just need a shoulder to cry to. She told me that people called her Loony, damn it I'm so going to kick the Hades for anyone who does that. Plus everybody laughing about her dreamy voice, but they don't why she has it. She doesn't havce it at camp, she always tells me that her voice is dreamy only outside of camp because she always thinks about it.

three of my old friends is already there and gods know how much I needed it.

I remembered what Clarisse said and opened Beckendorf and Silena's letter.

_**Every soul has a mate, and we found each other. **_

_**We decided that we want to be together forever.**_

_**We are more than happy to invite you to our wedding that will be at the at the 4th To Desember, at 8pm. **_

Another line was write in girlish write hand - Silena's**. _'You batter show up, hero!' _**

_**Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. **_

I'm not an Aphrodite kid or something at it was literally the first time I actually screamed from excitment. "They're getting married!" I blurted out.

I rushed quickly to Beckendorf's letter, it has to be something about the wedding right?

_**Hi Percy!**_

_**First thing, we all miss you like hell, our cabin planning to build an airplane and come takr you by ourselves, but Silena sais it's too dangerous and she don't want to take the risk that her fiance will die four months before the wedding. **_

_**And if you ARE a Seaweed brain like Annabeth thinks, which I KNOW you're NOT and you did not understand the meaning Silena and I getting married at December. **_

_**And I wanted to ask you something, only because of you I'm alive right now and your one of est friends I ever had... So... Will you be my best-man? **_

**_Give me answer the soonest you can, Beckendorf._ **

I stared at the letter wide-eyed, he wanted ME to be his best-man? He can ask whoever he wants and choses ME? hat shocking? I do not take credit about saving his life, I did it to get us both alive. If he would have died on the stupid Endromanda I would never forgive myself. If had the chance and I took it, I am amune to fire more than him so I jumpedat him when the ship exploded. I managed to get my ribs broken and one of my arms but Apollow healed me. AS long as Beckendorf is here I would have not care to stay with tthose broken bones.

I reached the next letter still shocked. Nico.

_**PERSEUS JACKSON!**_

_**Why you had to be a wizard too? Damn it, Jackson! Everybody in here miss you like hell! I heard that bitch Drew from Aphrodite planning to get a move on you when you come back. Just watch out from her, she can charmspeak. I hate charm speaking.**_

_**By the way tell me where is your school location so I could shadow travel to you once in a while.**_

_**So... Now for the serious business. Your grandfather... Well, he cheated death for too many times, he made 7 Horcruxes. Horcrux is practically splitting your soul to half, you do it with a murder. But your grandfather made seven of them. So he cannot die. My dad also told me that one of his Horcruxes is a human being, so for your grandfather to die you need to destroy them all. And keep it for yourself. Wizards are Power-hungry, they'll do anything for power and they're always trying to cheat death. **_

_**And thank you for the new cabin. It's just like my home. Dark and scary. **_

_**Haha, miss you, man, so come soon. **_

I miss you too, man. I hate this place. I wanted to say. With every second I learned to hate my grandfather more and more, even though, inside, I don't know if I could ever my grandfather. The man I saw every day in my life until I was too. It was hard to believe that he's evil.

I tool out Thalia's letter. I really wanted to know what's going on with the hunt and her. I also wanted to know what's going on with Artemis, from all goddesses, her Hestia are the ones I have the most respect to.

_**Stupid KELP HEAD!**_

_**The hunt visited Camp Half-Blood and you weren't fucking there! We beat up your camp at Capture-The-Flag as always but it was way too easy without you playing there. And besides Lady Artemis told me she wanted to talk to you...But she wouldn't tell me why. **_

_**Phoebe is still sad about Zoe's death but she doesn't blame you, she knows Zoe knew that she was supposed to die so Phoebe take out her on the Fates. And the poor monsters. **_

_**And me... Well, I'm trying to control my annoying emotions. Luke death was... so... so... I don't know how do describe it bu why in Hades he decided to become the hero in the last second? Couldn't he wake up before Kronos took over his body and stop the damn fiasco! But he died a hero...**_

_**Lady Artemis told me that the hunt is going to be at England to hunt a dangerous Drakon that hanging around there in one of the forest and milady told me I can Iris message you and you'll come help us. The entire hunt is misses you. Me in particular. **_

_**See you soon, Percy. **_

_**And watch out not to die, you have a talent for it. **_

_**Thalia. **_

Now, I hate this place even more. I took the lest letter trying not to cry with joy. The hunt? misses me? I'm a man!

_**Sup? **_

_**It's Travis and Connor stoll. Hey why you wrote your name first Travis? Cause I'm the coolest! No you not! Yes I am! No your not and I think my name suppose to be first. And why is that? I'm the oldest and the awesomest! Keep Dreaming...**_

_**Anywho we're getting really bored in here! It's much harder to prank someone with anything liquid without you! Remember we pranked that Aphrodite kid to think there is a drakon at camp and he screamed everyone to run?! That was hilarious!**_

_**Don't forget to keep our prankster tradition at England. They need to laugh a little. **_

_**Come back soon, Hero! **_

I laughed, that's so like Travis and Connor to argue about such a thing like who's name will show up first. They will totally get long with Frd and George, they're like an American version of them!

But then I remembered Nico's letter. My grandfather is true killer. That's sucks. When I was a baby that man was everything for me. My role model, he raised me love my family, to be loyal to them, he taught me to always be there for my friends and always defend at the ones who need defend. How can this man be a murderer? I don't get it!

My eyes started to fill with tears as I remembered myself as a two years old.

_I was playing at play ground with, when some kid shoved me off the swing set. I fell on the sand and started to cry. My grandfather rushed to me and pulled me into his arms. _

_"He hurt me." I whined. _

_He smiled kindly to me. "So tell him he can't do it to you. You are strong and amazing kid, and no one can do to you anything." _

_I gave him a puppy look. "Really?" I asked quietly. _

_"Yes, my love one." He answered softly with his beautiful smile. His muscular arms held me tight. He looked me in the eyes with his deep black eyes. "You're a hero, Perseus, the best hero the world has ever seen." _

_I smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you, grandpa!" I exclaimed. _

_He stroke my hair. "I love you too, Perseus. Forever and always." _

I was back on my bad at the Grimauld place, my face soaked with tears. I pushed the letters under my pillow and climbed of my face. Before I left the room I ducked next to the middle aura under the invisibility cloak. Don't think I forgot from them eavesdropping me.

"Hi, guys." I told them. "I really don't like to be stalked so if you could just take off your invisibility cloak and stop following me that would be nice."

I heard gasps and a faint smile speared on my face. I was pretty sure we could be very good friends if they weren't so fixed on their opinion about me being evil. I walked to the door and opened it widely.

"After you." I said to the guys under the cloak. I chuckled when I heard them argue. Gods, those guys are off the hook. And then they left and I went to the shower closing the door after me.

* * *

"Are you off your minds?" I exclaimed at the twins when they told me I need to walk through the wall that between platform ten to platform nine to get into platform 9 3\4.

"The worse thing that can happen is you braking your head." Fred shrugged.

"Oh, that's it? So it's fine!" I chuckled sarcastically.

"Just come on!" The twins said in unison.

George grabbed my wrist and Fred grabbed my stuff and they ran to the wall.

I closed my eyes preparing myself to the pain and possible death, but it didn't happen. When I opened my eyes I was in a middle of a train station with only one train.

It was red and black. An old steam train.

Fred and George smirked at me. "Told ya."

I shook head in amusement and followed then inside the big train.

We entered the train and looked for an empty compartment. We walked to he end of the train and opened the door. When I saw the trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione I about to close the door back.

And then I saw her.

She was talking to Hermione, completely ignoring Harry and Ron that tried to make some kind of interaction with her but were clearly failing. She had dark smooth and long black hair and eyes to match. Her skin was tan she was tall and her body had a good built. When she turned around and saw me her beautiful face looked at me in shock.

In the compartment set a completely living and shocked Zoe Nighshade.

* * *

**DAHN DAHN DAHN! I told there is goimg to be a surprise but you probably though you would preticed it but you didn't! Haha just kidding... Maybe part of you did realized... But you have to admit it was a serious surprise!**

**Well, I love you so much and I hope this chapter would be popular as much as the first. **

**Like I said before review and tell me what you are EXACTLY thinking! The good and the bad so I can improve it. Every idea is gladly welcome and I won't delet anything from my head. **

**Love Ya! Keep being so awesome! **


End file.
